fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Law Makers
}} Law Makers (法造り手, Hōtsukurite) is a group comprised of 3 powerful mages, also known as the Trinity Laws (三位一体法, Sanmiittai-hō), who act as a diplomatic section under the Magic Council and foster peaceful relations with Fiore and its surrounding kingdoms. Recently founded, the Law Makers are led by official peace ambassador, Alexander Macedon. Overview With the ever growing danger of Dark Mages continuously threatening the stability of Earthland, the Magic Council needed to form a group that could handle international affairs and meet with political figures to ensure that the proper action was being taken against possible threats. This is where the Law Makers were formed and work directly under the council as their agents, as well as peace ambassadors. As a subdivision within the Magic Council, the Law Makers serve as a diplomatic section tasked primarily with maintaing peaceful relations with Fiore and its neighboring kingdoms. This means that its members travel frequently to these locations to discuss current events, foster positive relations and negotiate for goods and services if it appears beneficial to the two parties in question. While the Law Makers possess considerable power, they are forbidden to engage in direct combat with hostile forces to solve disputes. They are only allowed to enter battle if they themselves are threatened. This helps with maintaining its goodwill nature and to not accidentally escalate matters further when on foreign lands. Location Being agents of the Magic Council, the Law Makers work closely with them to ensure success of their missions. As such, their office is located within Era, a town where its location is currenlty unknown. Strength To be a Law Maker, one must govern over the laws of the magical world, in turn allowing them to manipulate the very fabric of reality to their whim. Because such an endeavor would require such a level of power that is unatainable, wielders of Law can only focus on one aspect of reality, and even then must dedicate a significant portion of their lives to its study. Currently, there are 3 Law Makers who control Law. Alexander Macedon, the leader of the Law Makers, represents the Law of Dominion, which in turn allows him to control any form of matter or energy, be it natural or magical in nature, to whatever means he chooses. Rhea Maskei, wielder of the Law of Kronos, controls time reflective to her and her magic, thus empowering Rhea with staggering levels of physical and magical power to the likes of which have never been seen. The third Law Maker, unknown at this time, is known to control a Law that governs space. While its effects are currently a mystery, its safe to assume that with the level of power the other two Law Makers possess, this Law is also incredibly powerful. Despite their magical power, each Law Maker is also in top physical condition, even boasting greater levels than most in certain areas. Alexander is a gifted athlete with immense levels of strength and speed, as well as a brilliant mind. Rhea is an accomplished fighter, often being the one charged with engaging in physical confrontation when such a need arises. Trinity Laws Trivia Behind the Scenes